kaidofandomcom-20200214-history
SANDBOX
Welcome to my Sandbox...here I write stuff for upcoming blogs and sometimes just for fun :P *Best Established Male Character *Best Introduced Male Character *Best Established Female Character *Best Introduced Female Character *Most Improved Male Character *Most Improved Female Character *Best Villain *Most Underrated Character *Best Fight *Best Chapter *Best Scene Superlatives: *Most Likely to Succeed *Most Popular *Most Athletic *Best Smile *Best Hair *Best Dressed *Cutest Couple *Best Friends Forever *Class Clown *Biggest Flirt *Marches to the Beat of their Own Drum *Most Likely to Find One Piece *Most Likely to Die a Painful Death *Most Likely to Go on a Killing Spree *Most Likely to Pull a Role Reversal *Bachelor of Ugliness *Prom King/Queen Colosseum Chapter Prediction Cookies It's a bright and sunny day, and the young and impressionable sea scouts disembark their ship. It's time to sell cookies, to support their troop and feed money into bureaucrats' mouths! Accompanied by their leader, the girls race toward the houses... Luffy Luffy answers the door in his pajamas and with a leg of lamb in his mouth Luffy: Hey guys. Girl: Would you be interested in buying some sea scout cookies? To support our troop? Luffy: Ooh! Do they come in meat flavor? Girl: Uhhhh...no. We've got...uh, sir? Luffy eyes the cookies hungrily, drooling Luffy: OH THOSE LOOK GOOD I WANT THOSE THANKYOUVERY-''takes all the cookies and slams the door.'' Girl: Hey! That's 590 beli! Luffy chucks a full treasure chest out the window, landing in front of the awestruck girls. Zoro Zoro: Whaddaya want? You woke me up... Girl 1: He scares me... Girls: We're selling cookies for our troop! Zoro: Cookies? Those are poison! They will weaken my body, and will get in the way of my swordsmanship. Girls: Oooh, swords? Cool! Can we see them? Zoro: Yeah sure, I got this hand-and-a-half that I just sharpened- Misa: Uh, we should probably go, girls. This man's not buying any cookies. No buts! Sea Scouts do not play with swords! Sanji Sanji: Well hello there lovely ladies. What can I do for you? Girls: Would you like to buy some cookies? Sanji: Oooh! Do you have All Blue Abouts? Or Fish Mints? Girls: Both, sir. Sanji: I'll take all the boxes of those you have. I can make so much with those ingredients! Misa: How's it going, girls? Sanji: Well well well, what have we here? You're setting a good example for these girls...if you know what I mean. Misa slams the door in Sanji's face Girls: But we were gonna make a huge sale! Misa: There are other customers...better customers. Chopper Chopper: Hey girls! What do you need? Girls: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! IT'S SO CUTE!!!!! they all hug Chopper Chopper: Ack! Not again! I'll have you know girls, I am a well known pirate doctor with a bounty of...uh...? Little does he know, however, that one girl has snuck up behind him...with a cage in hand Girl: Hahaha! I got you! Now you're mine forever! Chopper: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Brook Girls: AAAAAHHHH! It's a skeleton! Run!!!!!!!!! They all run away, except for one girl. Girl 1: I like skeletons. They remind me of people...and their fates... Misa: We should go, Vanessa... Brook: Excuse me, miss, but may I see your panties? Misa slams the door in Brook's face Misa: We have got to go to a different neighborhood... Sakazuki Sakazuki: HOW DID YOU GET TO THIS HOUSE?! NO ONE IS SUPPOSED TO FIND ME! ARE YOU ENEMY SPIES?! Girls, trembling: We just came up to your house...by accident! We're just...Sea Scouts selling cookies! Sakazuki: YOU EXPECT ME TO FALL FOR THAT SHIT?! I MIGHT HAVE TO TAKE YOU ALL IN FOR INTERROGATION! LOOK HOW YOU'VE RUINED MY DAY!!!! Girls: But-but please sir! We really have cookies! Look, we've got Ride Alongs, Binks' Bake, Ohara Smiles- Sakazuki: Ohara Smiles...OHARA SMILES???!!!!!!! YOU'RE ASSOCIATED WITH THOSE DEMON SCHOLARS???!!!!!!! Girls: N-n-n-n-n-o s-sir! Sakazuki: Well, it looks like I no longer need to take you in for interrogation...BECAUSE YOU ALL WILL BE EXECUTED HERE ON THE SPOT!!! The Ultimate Roleplay! Pirate *Weak East Blue Pirate (October, April, March) *Fairly Strong Paradise Pirate (July, January, February) *Powerful New World Pirate (December, June) *Shichibukai (September, May) *Yonko (November, August 17-31) *Pirate King!!! (August 1-16) Marine *Lowly Foot Soldier/Chore Boy FO LIFE (Tuesday) *Petty Officer (Thursday) *Lieutenant (Wednesday) *Captain (Monday) *Vice Admiral (Sunday) *Admiral (Friday) *FLEET ADMIRAL (Saturday) Revolutionary *The Dragon Leader (5' to 5'3'') *Second-in-Command (Under 5') *Officer (Over 6') *Lowly Cowardly Recruit (5'4'' to 5'7'') *SPY FOR THE WORLD GOVERNMENT (5'8'' to 6') Citizen *King *Merchant *Vigilante *Police *Doctor Sacreds *Commander-in-Chief *World Noble *Gorosei Powers *Devil Fruit *Haki One Piece Monopoly I have no plans for this. Just for fun. Locations: *Foosha Village *Shells Town ---- *Orange Town *Syrup Village *Arlong Park ---- *Loguetown *Little Garden *Drum Island ---- *Alabasta *Jaya *Skypiea ---- *Long Ring Long Land *Skypiea *Thriller Bark ---- *Banaro Island *Sabaody *Amazon Lily ---- *Fishman Island *Punk Hazard *Dressrosa ---- *Enies Lobbby *Marineford Railroads/Ships: *Going Merry *Baratie *Thousand Sunny *Oro Jackson Community Chest = Treasure Chest Chance = Roulette Income Tax = Government Tax Jail = Impel Down Electric Company = Pirates Water Works = Marines Free Parking = Treasure Hunt Ranking Logias 12. Yuki Yuki no Mi I really saw nothing special in this power. It's just an inferior version of the Hie Hie no Mi that only makes people cold instead of freezing them. The only usefulness I see in it would be to turn all the snow you make into water, thus having some sort of attack against other DF users. There's the intangibility too, but that is effectively nullified in the New World, so... 11. Moku Moku no Mi Ace and Caesar Clown made love (sorry for putting that image in your head) and the Moku Moku no Mi was thus created. Seriously, smoke is a form of gas, so it would effectively be inferior to the Gasu Gasu no Mi. Plus, the Mera Mera no Mi cancels it out, and the Mera Mera is another inferior fruit! Sure, this fruit may have been effective when the Straw Hats first came into the Grand Line, but it's clear that the Moku Moku has lost most of its effectiveness judging by the raping Smoker got on Punk Hazard. 10. Beta Beta no Mi I KNEW that this was a mucus fruit upon seeing it, but Oda decided to be vague for once. Why? Anyways, I have seen nothing to make me believe this fruit is special, but I have seen nothing to make me believe this fruit is weak/inferior, either. So far, the only noticeable things Trebol has done with this is set things on fire (already seen that before), and chuck a ship into a tower, which for all we know any Logia user with a solid element can do. This fruit is merely average; no more, no less. 9. Numa Numa no Mi This was a good Logia fruit to introduce at the beginning of the New World. It's not awfully powerful, but it does pack a punch in its own special way, and despite the comic relief tendencies of its user, it's not to be messed with. One thing that I particularly liked about the Numa Numa no Mi was its storage capability, like the Yami Yami no Mi but without all the destruction, allowing for (no pun intended?) more slick captures. However, its drawbacks prevent it from advancing farther into the list, namely it not being able to escape from a barrel. Plus, it served as a good reminder that having Logia and Logia alone won't cut it in the New World. 8. Mera Mera no Mi This fruit certainly is powerful, given that hundreds of gladiators were willing to kill each other in a Colosseum for it. The Mera Mera no Mi, in most of its uses, has largely been seen as effective. It vaporized several ships, and its users have gone up against Shichibukai and Admirals, and sometimes they even came out OK. However, I ranked this on the lower end of the spectrum because basically all it does is charbroil everything in reach. Not too shabby, but it kinda falls flat on ideas otherwise. Also, it's just an inferior version of the Magu Magu no Mi, which can do everything it can, only better. 7. Suna Suna no Mi This was one fruit I truly respected as I read the Alabasta Arc and the rest of Paradise in general. A lot of Logias can cause destruction, but Crocodile showed that his fruit was capable of devastating an entire country!. Not only that, but this fruit has one of the most effective and terrible ways of killing people. Getting suffocated or roasted is bad, but getting all the water sucked out of you must be beyond agonizing. I can only think of one, maybe two, fruits who can kill people in better ways, and they're farther up the list. However, the main bad thing about this fruit is that it can be nullified in a way other than Haki, meaning Crocodile is going to have to do some training to ensure that he maintains his edge in the New World when we see him again. 6. Goro Goro no Mi A lot of times I hear people say "Oh this fruit is so weak Luffy Enel around like a boss." But think about it. The only reason Luffy was able to defeat Enel was because he happened to eat the one fruit that could nullify his. If Luffy hadn't eaten the Gomu Gomu no Mi, or if he wasn't at Skypiea, Enel's reign would have almost certainly gone unhindered. We saw for several chapters before Luffy and Enel's final confrontation how powerful Enel truly was, and it can certainly be said that no one there could match him. Electricity is one of the fastest and most powerful substances on it, and Enel certainly knew how to use it. Heck, he destroyed an entire island with it! Plus, he can restart his own heart, making him even more difficult to manage. Also, it has a useful non-battle capability: the user can monitor basically anything that uses electricity. Big Kami is watching... 5. Hie Hie no Mi 4. Yami Yami no Mi 3. Pika Pika no Mi 2. Gasu Gasu no Mi 1. Magu Magu no Mi Weird Kaido ? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w5lVUaLeD14 Very Supernova, writing on his wall talk, Very Supernova, chat's about to call. Drunken British orphan, broke the cold beer glass, Stuck here on this wiki, good things in the past. When you believe in theories that don't make sense, Then you suffer, Nova'll give you pain Very Supernova, don't you get yourself banned, To rid him of the problem, he'll do what he can, Keep him in a daydream, keep him from being sober, For when he becomes admin it's all over When you believe in theories that don't make sense, Then you suffer, Nova'll give you pain. Very Supernova, nothing more to say, Very Supernova, you're scared all the way, Busy moderator, broke the trolls in chat, Get always kicked, you're never coming back! When you believe in theories that don't make any sense, Then you suffer, Nova brings the pain, yes, yes, yes ?? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3GwjfUFyY6M Uh-oh! Vandalism Uh-oh! This is your banning, Gal. Stop the vandalism, come on! (Ban Galaxy) Stop the vandalism, come on! (Ban Galaxy) There's vandalism going on right here A legacy made, to last throughout the years So bring your rollbacks, and your admins too We gonna ban this vandal for good Come on now, vandalism Let's stop vandalism, and have a good site Vandalism We gonna stop vandals and have a good site It's time to have Gal blocked Once and for all, now how about socks? Everyone on this wiki, come on! Uh-oh! Vandalism Uh-oh! This is your banning, Gal. Stop the vandalism, come on! (Ban Galaxy) Stop the vandalism, come on! (Ban Galaxy) We're gonna make this site good again Let's edit stuff, make them right We're gonna make this site good again Let's edit stuff, make them right, baby We're gonna make this site good again (No Vandalism) Let's edit stuff, make them right We're gonna make this site good again (No Vandalism) Let's edit stuff, make them right Yahoo! Yahoo! Stop the vandalism, come on! (Don't vandalize) Stop the vandalism, come on! (Don't vandalize) Stop the vandalism, come on! (Don't vandalize) (Come on and block some vandals) Stop the vandalism, come on! ('Cause everything's gonna turn out fine, let's edit right) Stop the vandalism, come on! (Don't vandalize) Stop the vandalism, come on! ??? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9DcjOoAX1Wg Pack your bags pack it in, The end begins Your time wears thin Your comments those are sins I won't tear your cred up Staw you better back up Try and get admin and they all know what's up Sit down, shape up, come on! Come on, throw your hands up If you've got a feeling that you've been cheating Wiki's a smash fest, someone's talking trash Yo, admins'll take their rights Then they'll take the downers home Feel it, ban it JSD and Gal Fanfic It was a dark and stormy night in Columbia, South Carolina. The university was abandoned, with all the students home or at parties drinking beer and doing drugs. That is, except one. Anthony sat in his dorm, staring at his laptop. Slowly, he found his mouse dragging toward the one place, the place he hated. But if he hated it so much, why did he feel the urge to go there? It wasn't always this way. He had loved that place more than possibly anyone else. He had been so dedicated to improving it, he made improvements everywhere he turned. The number of his improvements compiled, reaching levels that only robots did. He was a legend. However, as Anthony reflected now, it may have been a bit taxing on his sanity. He had started to find it more and more annoying when others took his edits the wrong way. The disappointing thing was that the other residents seemed to think they could get along just fine without him. Finally, his mind had had enough, and he made a costly mistake.